


you can have me tonight (and ever)

by rq_maybe



Series: The Adventures of Frat Daddy Becky and Sunshine Charlotte [2]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/F, i gotta go to church now, no that's a joke uhhh this is mayhaps the most PWP-thing i've ever written, that is all i have to say about that, this is chapter 4.5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 07:41:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16657012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rq_maybe/pseuds/rq_maybe
Summary: There was a look on her face that Becky hadn’t seen in a while. “I have something else — someone else — in mind.”Becky smirked, then put out her cigarette. “Alright, Boss,” she murmured. “I know what you want.”





	you can have me tonight (and ever)

**Author's Note:**

> This is Chapter 4.5, that lost moment between Becky and Sasha, before Becky fully commits herself to Charlotte. This is mostly Team BAE porn, you're welcome.
> 
> The title is from Zayn's "Wrong."

Becky wondered if she was making a mistake. If they were making a mistake.

She and Sasha were rushing back to her room, where she fully intended to fuck her best friend until the Boss’s eyes rolled to the back of her head, worn out and unable to move. Becky had no doubt she could do it — she’d done it before.

But it had been a while. Almost six months, in fact. She and Sasha hadn’t slept together since their sophomore year, when they were both bored and in between girls. What better way to get rid of a little  _ ennui _ than to fuck each other?

Tonight felt a little different though. They had both swung and missed; it happened rarely enough that Becky felt disconcerted. More than that — she felt actively awful. She had wanted to at least get Charlotte’s number, maybe make out with her a little, but all she got was a kiss on the cheek that left her stunned and dazed.

“Becks?” 

“Yah?”

“We doing this or what?”

They were at the door to her room. Becky shook her head, as if to clear thoughts of Charlotte away. It wasn’t as though Sasha was a bad consolation prize. In fact, she wasn’t a consolation prize at all.

She squared her shoulders and opened the door to her room. “Get in here,” she told Sasha, her voice even huskier, deeper than usual.

“It’s been a while, Becky,” Sasha said, her eyes narrowed even as she followed her best friend inside her room. “Are you sure you still remember what I like?”

Becky laughed at that. “Oh please, Sasha,” she said, baring her teeth in a grin. “I  _ taught _ you what you like.”

That got her a smirk from the Boss. Becky slammed the door close and locked it; she couldn’t risk having Alexa or Paige or Foxxy barge in while she was fucking Sasha. 

_ Hey. Wait. _

“You want me to leave the door unlocked?” Becky asked. “Alexa might be making her way upstairs at some point.”

Sasha thought for a moment, then shook her head. “Nah,” she said. “You’re all mine for tonight, Daddy.”

This time, it was Becky who smirked. Her room was dark, with the streetlights the only illumination. The thudding sound of the music from the party downstairs drowned out her heartbeat and her thoughts.

_ Who cares if this is a mistake? It’s one we’ve made before. _

She yanked Sasha close to her, planting a fierce kiss on her best friend’s lips. It may have been six months, but she had not forgotten the shape of Sasha’s lips, the way she tasted, how she liked to have her bottom lip bitten. Their tongues tangled together as Becky lifted Sasha up, pushing her against the wall of her room.

“Take off your clothes,” she rasped out, but Sasha was already pushing off her shoes, pulling her top off over her head and tossing it to the floor. Becky yanked at Sasha’s belt, then nearly ripped off the button on her shorts in her haste to get it off.

Sasha stared back at Becky. She was already breathing deeply, clad just in her underwear while her best friend remained fully dressed. She jumped up and wrapped her legs around Becky’s waist, then clutched at her neck. 

“Please,” she breathed out. “Please, Becks.”

"I got you," Becky murmured, her hands grasping Sasha's ass to boost her up. She took a deep breath, then briefly kissed Sasha again. "I know what you want." She didn't even need to check to know that Sasha's panties were ruined at this point; without looking, she ripped Sasha's underwear off.

"Did you just --" Whatever Sasha was about to ask was lost in a moan as Becky sank two fingers in her without warning, immediately thrusting in and out. She was right: Sasha was already soaking, turned on beyond belief even though she had barely done anything yet.

Sasha moaned louder as Becky added another finger in her cunt, while at the same time nipping at her throat and neck. When Becky latched on to her collarbone and began to suck, she knew her best friend fully intended to leave a hickey -- a remembrance.

"Fuck," Sasha gasped out, her hips moving of their own accord in rhythm with Becky's fingers. "I'm coming."

Becky looked up from where she was sucking another mark on Sasha's chest. "Do it," she said, angling her fingers to hit Sasha's sweet spot. "Now, Sash."

Sasha wasn't particularly loud, but she couldn't help but moan again as Becky fingered her through her orgasm -- her first of the night. The way her best friend was looking at her made it clear that they were in for a long night.

She was gasping for breath when Becky pushed at her shoulder. "Becks?" she asked, then groaned when she saw the Irish woman sucking her juices off her fingers. "Daddy, please."

"Get on the bed," Becky said, and Sasha scrambled to untangle her legs from her best friend's waist. "On your hands and knees."

"Yes, Daddy," Sasha said, already unclasping her bra -- the only article of clothing that she had left -- and following Becky's instructions. That she was now fully nude, while Becky was staring at her still completely dressed, only made Sasha hotter. She bit her lip as Becky shrugged off her vest, then toed off her ridiculous winged shoes and unbuckled her jeans.

When Becky stopped just as she was down to her panties, Sasha shuddered. "Becks, please," she said, not even embarrassed to beg.

"You already came though," Becky said. "Not enough?"

"Not even close," Sasha said, clutching Becky's sheets. She could practically feel herself dripping on them; she reached down with one hand and dipped a finger in herself, before showing it to Becky. "Look," she cooed. "I'm still so wet for you."

Becky grinned at that, then slipped off her panties. "Come here," she said. "Make me come, then I'll fuck you."

_ She was still wearing her crop top, _ Sasha thought as she all but jumped from the bed to kneel in front of Becky. When she hesitated, just for a moment, Becky snarled and grabbed her hair. "Get to work, Banks," she said before pressing Sasha's face into her own wet pussy.

Sasha hadn't forgotten what Becky liked, either. Becky liked to say that she taught Sasha what she liked, but the truth was that they learned from each other, they learned each other, and a six-month gap between fuck sessions could not make her forget.

And so, she licked a long stripe along Becky's cunt, before focusing on her best friend's clit. She alternated between sucking and lapping, feeling a rush of delight when Becky began to buck her hips and clench at her hair. 

"More," Becky gasped, and Sasha responded by thrusting a finger inside Becky and biting on her inner thigh. She still knew what Becky liked; she added another finger then sucked harder on Becky's clit. She grinned as her best friend groaned out, feeling her convulse on her fingers and tongue.

When she felt Becky's orgasm run its course, Sasha licked her lips and looked at her best friend expectantly, still on her knees. "Well?" she asked. "Did I do good, Daddy?"

Becky scoffed. "Good enough, I guess," she said, as if her knees still weren't shaking a bit. "Back to the bed, Boss." Still wearing her crop top, Becky rummaged in her closet for her harness and her strap; it took her just a minute to get everything in order before turning back to Sasha, who was fingering herself to another orgasm.

Becky snarled and marched to the bed, snatching Sasha's hand and licking her fingers. "Who told you to do that?" she snapped, before forcing her best friend to her hands and knees. "You come when I tell you to come, Banks, and not a moment before."

"I'm sorry, Daddy," Sasha gasped out -- a blatant lie. She wasn't the least bit sorry; it was a calculated move to get what she wanted and Becky knew it. 

She slapped Sasha's ass once, twice, three times, before pushing her head down to the mattress. "Hey, Sasha," Becky said, her voice low, lower even than usual.

"Yes, Daddy?"

"Come as many times as you want," Becky snarled, before thrusting in without warning. Sasha yelped immediately, her hands clutching the sheets as Becky began to pound into her, her hips slamming into Sasha's ass with force. It didn't take long for Becky to get a rhythm, and it didn't take long before Sasha was moaning loudly as she climaxed again.

Becky began to stroke Sasha's clit in rhythm with her thrusts, and grinned as her best friend began to clutch at her own breasts. Moments later, Sasha was coming again; Becky groaned as she felt herself drawing closer to her own orgasm too.

"One more time, Sash," she demanded, thrusting harder and fingering Sasha's clit. She heard Sasha let out a soft cry, felt her pulsing on her fingers, felt her hips shaking. Becky gasped as she came, the stimulation of the harness against her own cunt too much for her to withstand. "Fuck," she groaned.

"Fuck is right," Sasha said, collapsing face first to the bed, completely spent.

Becky groaned again before pulling out of Sasha and stepping out of the harness; she deliberated cleaning everything up immediately, but then decided to join her best friend on the bed.

"Scoot over," she said, and Sasha grunted before rolling over to the side of the bed. "Want a cig?" Becky asked as she took out a smoke from her bedside table and lit it.

"Mickie's gonna kill you for smoking in your room," Sasha said, even as she reached over for a cigarette of her own. 

"Meh."

They smoked in naked, comfortable silence for a few minutes, before Becky butted out her cigarette on the table. 

"Want me to leave?" Sasha asked, her face unreadable. She was still completely nude, her nipples pebbled from the cold; her thighs were sticky with her own come. But she knew how things worked with Becky; she was ready to pick up her clothes and leave if that's what her best friend wanted.

Becky looked over at her. "Do you wanna leave?"

Sasha shrugged. "Your room has air conditioning. I'm comfy. I can stay."

"Stay, then."

"Can I borrow a shirt?"

Becky nodded towards her closet. "Get me one, too," she said, finally removing her crop top.

When they were both more or less dressed, Sasha turned to Becky, and said: "Hey, thanks."

Becky grinned, then dropped a soft kiss to her best friend's forehead. "Any time, Sasha, you know that."

It was what they always said after these moments. Sasha was always genuine in her gratitude, and Becky was always genuine in her appreciation. These moments came often in freshman year, and then sporadically in sophomore year, until they stopped.

Until tonight.

Becky sighed and laid down, staring up at the ceiling. Beside her, Sasha was already breathing evenly; she was always quick to fall asleep after sex. 

She sighed softly.  _ Any time _ , she had said.  _ Any time. _

Becky closed her eyes; she could hear the party still going on downstairs, but in her mind's eye all she could see was Charlotte walking away from her, not looking back.

_ Any time _ , she had said.  _ Any time, Sasha, you know that. _

She kissed Sasha on the forehead again, then moved so that she was spooning her best friend. Becky buried her head in Sasha's neck, then exhaled. She closed her eyes, and drew Sasha closer to her. The other woman just murmured in response.

"Thank you, Sash," Becky whispered, before willing herself to sleep as well.

This, she knew, would be the last time.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Whew I'm going to listen to Chance the Rapper's Sunday Candy to cleanse myself of this sin. Thank you for reading, hit me up on Tumblr at rebeccaquinoa.


End file.
